


Ask the Dust

by Callie_Stephanides



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Missing Scene, War
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1550255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(...) Vecchie con facce da radice, bambini consumati – <i>target</i>, li chiamano e sono pezzi di carne morta perché <i>tu</i> li osservi, mai ricambiato.<br/>Sei la Morte d’Inverno e ti basta un colpo.<br/>Uno solo.<br/><i>Pum.</i><br/>Sale la polvere (...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ask the Dust

Steve Rogers, Bucky © Marvel Comics, Marvel Studios, Paramount Pictures.  
Questa fanfiction è il tributo di una fan e non rivendica alcun diritto sull’opera citata, né persegue finalità lucrative. Non si ritiene infranto alcun copyright o altro diritto depositato.  
L’intreccio rappresenta copyright dell’autrice, salvo quanto espressamente indicato.

*

 _You are nobody,_  
 _and I might have been somebody,_  
 _and the road to each of us is love._  
― John Fante, _Ask the Dust_  


 _1\. Chiedi alla polvere_  
  
 _Chi è Bucky?_  
  
Domandalo alla polvere, soldato.  
Quella che non piangi e non respiri, macchina carne-metallo.  
Quella che riempiva l’aria un mezzogiorno di cinquantun anni fa, sotto la coltre uggiosa di una nuvolaglia novembrina.  
Tra i corridoi deserti del TSBD (1) brilla fine e sospesa – una nebbia d’oro.  
Al cecchino trema la mano.  
A te, _mai_.  
  
 _Hail Hydra._  
 _Pum._  
  
Il trentacinquesimo Presidente degli Stati Uniti si sgrana come un fiore.  
  
Chiedi alla polvere degli Hamptons, alla candida lingua di sabbia che hai percorso fucile in spalla – la Morte e la sua falce. _Inseparabili_.  
Rena fine come cipria s’incolla agli stivali, sotto un cielo alto e troppo azzurro. L’aria sa di sale, erba tagliata, stoppie combuste, ma tu non senti niente, se non il quieto ronfare di un motore sportivo.  
  
 _Hail Hydra._  
 _Pum._  
  
E Howard Stark è cenere spazzata via dal vento.  
  
E ancora: Markale, Sarajevo, 5 febbraio 1994 (2).  
Un mercato gremito. Sudore e foglie verdi e fame.  
Vecchie con facce da radice, bambini consumati – _target_ , li chiamano e sono pezzi di carne morta perché _tu_ li osservi, mai ricambiato.  
Sei la Morte d’Inverno e ti basta un colpo.  
Uno solo.  
  
 _Pum._  
  
Sale la polvere.  
  
 _Hail Hydra. Hail Hydra. Hail Hydra._  
  
  
I cecchini di Mladić sgranano il rosario della vera fede, mentre puntano nel mucchio.  
Una testa per ogni _Hail_. Un cuore per ogni _Hydra_.  
E le strade sono fango rosso.  
  
 _Dimmi chi è Bucky!_  
  
Allora ascolta e  
  
 _2\. Respira la polvere_  
  
Quella di un vicolo fetido di Brooklyn, tra spazzatura e topi. C’è un ragazzo, a terra; farà sessanta libbre bagnato, ma ha la guerra negli occhi – e un pezzo del cielo che ti pesa addosso.  
Quella di un ring improvvisato – _colpisci, coraggio. Alza la guardia, cerca il mento_.  
Quella di un campo d’addestramento in culo all’America – marce forzate, _dest sinist_ , _sinist dest_.  
Quella di una campagna cauterizzata dalle bombe – silenzio. Una cicala stonata.  
Quella di un buco sotto terra – un topo grosso quanto un castoro. Cuoio tra i denti. La lingua gonfia, sapore di metallo e ruggine e piscio.  
Quella di un salto nel vuoto – neve dura come grandine.  
Quella di un quotidiano giorno di guerra, incontro a un nemico che ti chiama per nome.  
  
 _Un nome? Io non ce l’ho un nome_  
  
Però t’interessa saperlo.  
  
 _Chi è Bucky?_  
  
Allora posati.  
Come polvere.  
  
 **Note:**  
(1) _Texas School Book Depository_. L’edificio di sette piani, sito nella Dealey Plaza di Dallas, all’angolo tra Houston ed Elm Street, è celebre per il ruolo avuto nell’attentato che costò la vita a John Fitzgerald Kennedy, il 22 novembre 1963.  
Stando a quel che dice Natasha, il killer noto come _Winter Soldier_ è attivo da almeno un cinquantennio, perciò ho scelto di dargli una parte anche nell’assassinio di JFK.  
(2) È uno degli episodi più sanguinosi della guerra in Jugoslavia: un solo colpo di mortaio uccise sessantotto civili e ne ferì centoquaranta. 


End file.
